A hydrostatic-mechanical tractor transmission with a continuously variable hydrostatic drive is known from DE 10 2006 025 348 A1. The hydrostatic drive comprises a hydrostatic pump powered by an internal combustion engine and a hydro-motor driven by the pump. The pump and hydro-motor are force-coupled by a single, common pivoting component and can be adjusted in such manner that the pump can pivot between a minimum angle and a maximum angle, while at the same time the motor pivots synchronously between a maximum pivot angle and a minimum pivot angle. The pump is designed to deliver a volume flow in only one direction. A mechanical range transmission with a plurality of shift steps that can be engaged by means of a clutch is connected downstream.
Furthermore, from DE 19 52 966 A a transmission device with power branching is known, which comprises a variator, a double planetary gearset and a manual transmission unit for producing a plurality of driving ranges. The pumps and motor unit of the variator made as a hydrostatic device can be adjusted by means of a common yoke.